<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>（二）祸水红颜 by AngryXu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111342">（二）祸水红颜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryXu/pseuds/AngryXu'>AngryXu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>恶棍列传 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>THE9 (Band), 青春有你2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, 全员恶人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryXu/pseuds/AngryXu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yu Yan/Zeng Keni, 刚好喻见妮</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>恶棍列传 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>（二）祸水红颜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>丽豪酒店坐落于广州CBD内的皇中皇地段，此时它的宴会厅内正歌舞升平。上流社会们用至高权力与万贯家财熔铸成一只巨笔，在这里烙印着滚烫的纸醉金迷。</p><p> </p><p>她在名利场中说不上最耀眼，但没有一个男人会拒绝将目光流连在她身上。今夜她身着小黑裙晚礼服，妆容清丽，长发由发簪盘聚，锁住了一束从头到脚的复古的疏离。</p><p> </p><p>她长腿迈出，脚步轻点，旖旎的曲线在克制的布料内摇曳，礼服的每一次颤动、每一处褶皱，都有欲望丝丝缕缕地萦绕……她若回首，便一定有人想被她的锁骨绊住，从而跌进她深邃的颈窝之中。那条天鹅颈上坠着的嵌着钻石的银项链，倒在其映衬下显得有些朴实了。</p><p> </p><p>她茫然地在甜点长桌前逡巡，偶尔接下一支窄高脚杯盛装的香槟，迷途的羔羊，美艳而又失神，就像《靓女芳心》中，徜徉在橱窗之前的奥黛丽·赫本，而剧本中的“金龟婿”，马上就要钓到了。</p><p> </p><p>她一拧身，撞入男人怀中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“小姐，您好。”男人扶着她站稳脚跟，好在手中香槟已经饮尽，没能上演酒水泼洒在高档西服上的狗血戏码。</p><p> </p><p>谁会不认识今晚宴会主角呢？女人低眉颔首，含羞道，“久闻段处长年轻有为，今天见到，比我想象中还要……”</p><p> </p><p>段处长闻言轻笑，摇着头打断这傻女孩儿尴尬的寒暄，“小姐，贵姓？”他直接问道。</p><p> </p><p>“曾。”女人也不再故作娇俏。</p><p> </p><p>段处长似乎很满意的样子。像他这样身份的男人，正需要女人懂得何时要精明，何时要愚蠢。似乎懂得审时度势，才是漂亮女人们该有的情态。</p><p> </p><p>“我在丽豪存了一瓶97年的Romanee Conti，曾小姐，我们一起尝尝？”他果然发出邀请，女人猫咪般蛊人的唇微微勾起。</p><p> </p><p>“恭敬不如从命。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>总统套房内，段处长毫无绅士风度地将曾小姐抵在门庭，他忘情地想要吸尽她脖颈间的欲，是英国梨与小苍兰的芳香。“你让我想起济慈的《秋颂》…”他说，“果实圆熟的秋，你和成熟的太阳成为友伴。”</p><p> </p><p>呵，道貌岸然。他未见处，女人由此发出一声嗤笑。她一双手在他的胸膛上推拒，更似勾引，“稍安勿躁，段处，”曾小姐一矮身，便逃脱他双臂的禁锢，几步溜到落地窗前，回首姿态清妩地对他说，“人家肚子还饿着呢~”</p><p> </p><p>“听说这里惠灵顿牛排做得靓，”</p><p>“点给我~”</p><p> </p><p>段处长陷进女人眼里琥珀色的泥沼，怔愣了片刻，痴道，“好。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二人并肩站在窗前。丽豪酒店，隔着一条珠江，正对着绚烂多姿的小蛮腰。高层之上，俯瞰大半个CBD，繁华盛景，叹为观止。广州塔变换着它的夺目色彩，上中下三处远光灯万丈光芒齐射，夜空不再闪耀，蓝紫色的光束令人迷醉，渐变粉色的塔身尽显婀娜。</p><p> </p><p>“…就像，钻石一样。”曾小姐不禁叹道。</p><p> </p><p>“民众们偏爱看这些，多艳俗。”段处长抱着双臂颇有指点江山之势，话音刚落，曾小姐面容却有一瞬间的僵硬。</p><p> </p><p>“再艳俗的钻石，也是钻石啊~”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，曾小姐说的没错。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>待惠灵顿牛排上桌，二人于落地窗前的餐桌落座。段处长献殷勤，为曾小姐斟酒，“曾小姐这次来广州？”</p><p> </p><p>“噢，父母来谈生意，我跟着见见世面。”曾小姐手上的刀叉侍弄着牛排最外层的酥皮，明明是她点的菜，当下却心不在焉的。</p><p> </p><p>“曾小姐是习商科的？”他边熟稔地切割牛排送进嘴里，边抬眼睨她。</p><p> </p><p>“不，我是学艺术的。”</p><p> </p><p>曾小姐放下刀叉，抬杯轻抿一口红酒，“父母都怨我不务正业，所以最近在接触投资，准备入股一家食品公司。”</p><p> </p><p>她慵懒而自然地拔出发间的发簪，如瀑的长发散落双肩，知道男人盯她，她更风情地去拂动发丝。</p><p> </p><p>段处长躲开眼神，“哈哈哈哈，怪不得，”言语之中，他生出一丝诡异的羞怯，“曾小姐气质出众，很难不在人群中发现您。”</p><p> </p><p>原来，餐桌之下，曾小姐早已悄然脱下高跟鞋，细长的足在男人腿间划着圈地撩拨。</p><p> </p><p>餐桌之上，段处长双手微颤，禁受不住而放下刀叉。曾小姐一手把玩着发簪，含笑注视着眼前男人，看着他伸手欲握住自己另一只手。</p><p> </p><p>五指将要碰上五指，未及收拢，恍惚时，曾小姐眉目间闪过一瞬狞笑，她脩然抽回手，另一只手紧握发簪猛然出击，发簪的尖端狠狠自手背刺入那男人的掌心。段处长惊怒哀嚎的同时，落地窗处传来一声巨响，一扇窗猝然破碎，晚风呼啸着灌进来。</p><p> </p><p>“干什么呢你！曾可妮！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还得意地坐在餐桌旁的女人一个激灵站起来，红发女人在她眼皮子底下翻身而入，冲进来便一拳又一拳招呼到段处长脸上，段氏被打得七荤八素，根本来不及搞清楚发生了什么。</p><p> </p><p>“嘶……上班呢干嘛叫我大名，”曾可妮后退几步，生怕鼻血溅到自己的小裙子上，“还那么大声，吓死我了！”</p><p> </p><p>喻言不理她，作势要拧断男人的脖子。</p><p>“反正他也要死了。”</p><p> </p><p>曾可妮赶忙制止她，“喻言！不要抢人头！不要剥夺我的快乐。”</p><p> </p><p>“他再跟你多摸摸搜搜一秒钟，我就让你永远都得不到快乐。”喻言气急败坏地把段处长像破抹布似的丢到曾可妮面前，抱着双臂看戏。</p><p> </p><p>曾可妮捏着他的下颌，拍拍他的脸，发簪咻地被拔出，滴着血在段处长眼前晃了又晃，男人在曾可妮的玩弄下战栗。“知道吗？你今晚最大的错误不是来招惹我，遇见我本就是你的命。”发簪如蝴蝶刀般，在曾可妮五指间翻飞。</p><p> </p><p>“问题是，你竟然敢说粉色艳俗，嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>话音刚落，曾可妮猛一抬手，发簪的锋芒在男人的瞳孔中遽然放大，嚓！一道笔直的血线同时涌现在两颗眼球之上，红色的血瀑由眼窝中飞流直下，想必他的鼻梁骨上，也留下了一道深刻的凹痕……发簪依旧在曾可妮的指间腾转，段处长的惨叫并未持续多久，噗！</p><p> </p><p>长长的发簪横向捅穿男人的脖颈，尖端从另一侧刺出。滴答，滴答，滴答，鲜血晕染，华贵地毯上的殷红之色更加深沉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>曾可妮完事拍了拍双手，邀功似地抬眼望向一旁的喻言，喻言却一脸玩味地瞅她，轻蔑道，“胡说八道的本事见长啊，曾可妮。”</p><p> </p><p>“入股食品公司，哪家啊？麻辣王子？”喻言从曾可妮身边掠过，调笑着撞了她一下，接着往总统套房的里间探去，嚯，可真奢华，她喻言怎么摊不上这种好事！净是臭鱼烂虾丢给她！</p><p> </p><p>“喻言！好好的怎么就长了一张嘴？”</p><p> </p><p>曾可妮对着喻言的背影翻了个白眼，趁喻言村里人进城大观园的空档，她又坐回餐桌旁，开始料理那块惠灵顿牛排。</p><p> </p><p>“诶，说正经的，21楼，你怎么上来的？”</p><p> </p><p>“20楼有个好心人，给我开了门就晕那儿了。”</p><p> </p><p>曾可妮停下刀，歪了歪头，无奈道，“你又把人家给打晕了？我说你以后能不能不要那么急躁…还要彤彤给你擦几次屁股？”</p><p> </p><p>“少废话，三哥呢？”</p><p> </p><p>喻言游览一圈转回来，曾可妮已经把惠灵顿牛排切成均匀的小块，嫩粉色的牛肉连带着蘑菇酱与酥皮，香气四溢。</p><p> </p><p>“官商勾结官商勾结，我搞官，她搞商，谁知道她搞到哪儿去了！”曾可妮往自己嘴里塞了块牛排，眯眼露出餍足的神情。</p><p> </p><p>喻言懒得搭理她，掏出手机准备给kiki拨个电话。曾可妮见状，偏要气她，她叉起一块儿牛排，“别急嘛，尝尝这个。”</p><p> </p><p>牛排半含半露在曾可妮口中，她把喻言的身体摆正，俯首便要吻上喻言的唇，好亲口将牛排喂她女朋友吃进去。</p><p> </p><p>“不要碰我！”喻言抬起手推开曾可妮的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“走了！”她一手已将手机听筒贴到耳边，一手捏着曾可妮的腕子，扥着傻大个儿往总统套门外走去。曾可拗不过她，“诶诶诶，这个拿走，97年的呢！”，她抡圆了胳膊去抓那红酒瓶。</p><p> </p><p>“财迷！”</p><p> </p><p>“你不迷，就你最抠儿。”</p><p>“你还双标，就只会凶我！”</p><p>“哎哎哎！言姐，言姐！你别掐我……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>